


Cause honey you are my dead boy walking

by gayfurryowo



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfurryowo/pseuds/gayfurryowo
Summary: Super self indulgent fic I'm making because I love my boyfriend and I can't sleep!!!I'm listening to our love is god on repeat what the fuck!!!Super ooc? Super gay? You bet(I'm a trans guy and fully homosexual in the only boys type of way so let me write all the 80' slurs)





	Cause honey you are my dead boy walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just made for me and my boyfriend to see and we have our own inside jokes so woops?

Everyone walked through the school halls, standing by their lockers and chatting or simply getting high in the back of the school. Or you were Leonard Ekberg, otherwise referred as leo, and sat on a staircase writing inside a little blue notebook.

"Dear diary, my life is so god damn boring! All I do is get pushed around by the heaths"

Of course that's when the young boys pen got ripped out of his fragile hand. As quickly as light he closed the notebook and put all of his attention on heath mcnamara and heath duke, two thrids of the heaths. The worst and most adored people at school.   
"Hey heath wants your ass in the caf PRONTO" The yellow clothed male ordered the boy in the blue blazer.

A new scene was opened, it was loud and crowded, and didn't smell good either, of course what caferteria did. 

When the boy with the hair as black as the nights sky entered the room he couldn't care but notice another boy with quite particular hair for it's time.   
He quickly got pulled out of his admiration by a violent push against a table where a male with the most gorgeous blonde locks sat, of course it was Heath Chandler, he is a cryptic man-whore.

"You know the thing I told you about yesterday on the phone?" The male with the red blazer stated in a quite snobby tone

Leo nodded nervously "yeah, do I really need to ask everyone, you know in the school?" 

All the heaths laughed, duke snarkily remarked "stop being such a faggot you're a heath now!" The highschooler with the mainly green and black outfit quickly got a glare worse than death from his leader.

"Heath i've told you about this! If anyone is going to tell ekberg what to do it's me, did you suck too much dick you god damn queer?!"

The shy boy gulped and took a deep breath,   
"I Can start with that guy over there" he stuttered and Pointed at the black haired boy from earlier.

Chandler threw his notebook at leo and rolled his eyes "whatever faggot,i'm sure you just wanna suck his dick with your waste of pretty lipglossed lips"

The younger boy just walked away and towards the mystery boy all the way in the corner.  
He made an effort to just look down, as to not see the strangers face in fear of maybe liking what he sees.  
Another deep breath later he felt someone picking him up. "Aren't you a cute little button? You hit yourself on my table you delusional heath."

It felt like heaven and hell, like someone had just punched him in the face only to give him the lightest kiss. But then he looked at the stranger and almost fell himself pass out again. Tan yet porcaline skin, a few moles, what seems like a constant blush and eyes that were so warm they could have been actual flames for all the ditsy boy knew. He was gorgeous, way out of his league and way too straight with his AXE deodarant.

"Earth to heath?" The raven haired boy said while violently trying to wake the other up, when that didn't work he got to the next logical step, pulling out a real gun.

You could hear the violent stranger mumble between his teeth "Look I don't want to be outed like this so either you wake up or never wake up again"


End file.
